


Fanboy in Chinese，小迷弟

by arcticnewt, ch20529



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticnewt/pseuds/arcticnewt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho是葛萊芬多的王牌追蹤手，而Thomas是雷文克勞學院的小迷弟。</p><p>事情發生的源由來自Thomas不斷的和Newt 嘮叨著身為一個小迷弟他有多仰慕Minho，直至Newt覺得他受夠了決定做點什麼好讓Thomas停下來。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy in Chinese，小迷弟

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank arcticnewt for giving me the chance to translate this wonderful work.  
> Enjoy it.  
> Here are the authorization and original link:
> 
> Aww, thank you so much!!! Yeah, I'm honored that you would translate omg!!! Feel free, as long as there's credit or a link to the original :)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1452073

Fanboy  
by arcticnewt

 

前言：  
翻譯是採台版皇冠翻譯  
Hogwarts：霍格華茲  
Slytherin：史萊哲林  
Gryffindor：葛來分多  
Ravenclaw：雷文克勞  
Hufflepuff：赫夫帕夫

關於魁地奇的知識請點：  
http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E9%AD%81%E5%9C%B0%E5%A5%87

譯者言：

這是作者寫的HP AU 系列，目前總共兩篇這篇是Part 1，敬請期待Part2。

 

簡介：  
Minho是葛萊芬多的王牌追蹤手，而Thomas是雷文克勞學院的小迷弟。

事情發生的源由來自Thomas不斷的和Newt 嘮叨著身為一個小迷弟他有多仰慕Minho，直至Newt覺得他受夠了決定做點什麼好讓Thomas停下來。

正文：

Thomas認為自己絕對不是一個小迷弟。

「你就是個該死的小迷弟，快承認吧！」Newt在他們倆走下霍格華茲的魔法階梯時說。  
「我才不是！Minho是那麼的有才華又帥氣。而且上禮拜在符咒學課上我們發生了點小意外，看起來很明顯的他是個幽默的人。該死！你有看到之前葛萊芬多對雷文克勞那場比賽他投進的那一球嗎？」Thomas興致勃勃的說。

「正如我所說的，你就是個小迷弟！」

「閉嘴！」Thomas一面反駁一面抱住他好朋友的肩膀，可是Newt依舊忍不住的哈哈大笑。

「你絕對是史上最糟的朋友。」Thomas說。

Newt了解所有Thomas對那位葛萊芬多追蹤手的小暗戀。

做為一個史萊哲林的學生，而且還是隊上的打擊手，照理說Newt應該狠狠打擊Thomas對敵隊成員的小暗戀才對。

順帶一提，Newt 事實上是Thomas交情最久的好朋友。

自然的Newt對Thomas有種過度保護的心態。

再精確一點的說，Newt的確常保護Thomas，只是他用的是非正統的方式罷了。

「你應該介紹我們兩人認識，只要一秒鐘就好了。不…還是算了。我一定會不小心搞砸。唉，我不知道。」Thomas勾住Newt的手臂一邊自言自語的說。

Newt每天都在聽Thomas唸這些東西。

而且說真的，他真的受夠了！

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

「你在計劃什麼？」

Newt笑的一臉無辜向Minho眨了眨眼。

「你怎麼會覺得我在計劃著什麼？」

「Newton，我可不笨！」較高大的男孩一把將Newt摔到浴室的石牆上並用他的魔杖指著這名打擊手的脖子。

「我看到你在黑魔法防禦課時鬼鬼祟祟在我身邊打轉，你到底在計劃著什麼？」

「我猜這不是出於對史萊哲林的偏見吧？」Newt狡猾的抬起一邊的眉毛，並把Minho的手從自己身上推開。

「Newt，我們是朋友，記得嗎？我了解你。」Minho不滿的說。

Newt聽了克制不住的大笑起來。

好吧！他或許是在計劃著什麼，但是他才不會乖乖承認！

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

「老兄，你看到那個俯衝了嗎？！」Thomas在Minho做了一個漂亮的向下俯衝接住快浮並完美的傳球給另一名葛萊芬多追蹤手Alby時興奮的戳著Newt問。

「Newt！」

「啥？幹嘛？」Newt甩了甩他的一頭金髮轉向他的小迷弟朋友。

「快取笑我啊！老兄。」Thomas的眼睛正興奮的緊盯著葛萊芬多隊的練習，而且現在看起來氣氛越來越緊張了。

Minho飛的越來越快，他做了好幾次急轉彎並在空中俐落的翻轉。

「Newt！」

「你是個愛尖聲尖叫的小迷妹。」Newt面無表情的回擊道。

同時他沒漏掉Minho剛才轉身過來瞄了他身邊的這個小迷妹一眼。

「閉嘴！」Thomas又戳了Newt一次。

然後他的眼睛在Minho盯著他們看時驚恐的瞪大。

「Newt！Newt！Issac！上帝啊！他在看我們！」

「所以？！」

「他正他們的看著我們啊！Newt！」

金髮男孩抬起頭來看向正盯著他們的追蹤手，當他發覺Minho在看到Thomas時微翹的嘴唇他滿懷深意的笑了起來。

馬上Minho的笑容消失了，他瞪了這個史萊哲林一眼後馬上就掉頭飛回了他隊友身邊。

「話說你什麼時候開始叫我Issac了？」Newt問Thomas。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

「所以我們下一場比賽要對上葛萊芬多…，你的支持史萊哲林的對吧？」Newt慢慢的走著一邊噘起嘴問Thomas。

這下棕髮男孩看起來渾身不自在了，他一臉痛苦的看著Newt。

其實Newt當然明白就算雷文克勞和史萊哲林是盟友，Thomas也一樣會支持葛萊芬多 (只針對魁地奇！)

「嗯…」Thomas還沒開口就被金髮男孩的笑聲打斷了。

「放輕鬆，Tommy。我不會破壞你的小迷弟情操的。我只是想先告訴你，抱歉我們會狠狠修理葛萊芬多一頓的。」Newt笑的一臉愉快的說。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

好吧，其實這和Newt原先想在比賽時用的計劃不大相同。

「準備好被狠狠修理了嗎？明天就是比賽了。」Newt在Minho走去黑魔法防禦術教室時湊近Minho身旁問。

「不，我想你才該小心點。」Minho瞪了Newt一眼並反駁道。

「不，我有別的計劃。」Newt一臉壞笑的回答。

「你在計劃什麼？告訴我，你是不是想把比賽搞砸？」Minho轉過身來惱火的問Newt。

「我幹嘛這麼做？」Newt呵呵的笑著。

「這和在你身旁的那個可愛的雷文克勞學生有關嗎？」

這下史萊哲林男孩的笑容像是放大了十倍。

「什麼都沒有。」然後Newt就離開了消失的無影無蹤。

「所以你到底在計劃著什麼？！」

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

「祝你好運！」在他們走向魁地奇球場時Thomas對Newt說。Newt手裡抓著他的火閃電十號。

「別擊中太多人的頭了，我都快為那些搏格感到抱歉了。看在你長得這麼骨瘦如柴的份上，你打起球來真夠兇狠的。」Thomas說。

「你的意思就是要我別傷到Minho。」Newt面無表情的對Thomas點了點頭，接著Newt就騎上他的飛天掃帚飛進比賽場地了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

「祝你好運。」Minho在兩邊隊長互相握手時對Newt說。

「我不需要，只是你最好多小心那些搏格。」Newt笑著回答Minho

Minho瞇起了眼睛，接著哨聲響起。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

比賽已經進行到一半，目前的比數是50對60 史萊哲林領先，其中五球有四球是Minho投進的。

Newt可以看到Thomas正坐在觀眾席上目光緊跟著Minho的動作，就開頭來說挺不錯的。

「喂！Agnes！」Newt對史萊哲林的另一個打擊手Teresa叫道，「把下一個搏格傳給我！」

「了解！」Teresa沒看漏Newt眼睛閃爍著，當Newt有什麼新主意的時候其他人最好離他遠一點。

「Issac！六點鐘方向！」Teresa叫著Newt的名字一邊把搏格擊到他的位置。

Newt在空中翻過身來，然後他計算了一下要讓搏格降落的位置。

Minho正位於半個球場外，不知道他來不來得及趕到。算了，沒時間了。

Newt拿起他的木棍狠擊了搏格，把搏格用極快的速度敲出去。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

「哇靠！搞什麼鬼！」Thomas破口大罵，看著那顆被Newt擊中的搏格正朝著他極速飛來。靠！它越來越近了，靠！！！

Thomas抽出他的魔杖準備反擊，突然間他聽到「砰！」的一聲。

然後一支飛天掃帚飛到他面前掃飛了搏格。

「我…呃，你還好嗎？沒受傷吧？」Minho問道，而且他的臉距離Thomas超近。

「呃…呃。」Thomas結結巴巴的講不出一句話。

拜託！Minho正該死的穿著一身被汗浸透的魁地奇裝渾身散發著熱氣騎著他的掃帚，而且他看起來好火辣！

喔！真該死的！

「Hey，你沒事嗎？」Minho微笑的看著Thomas通紅的臉龐。

「我…呃，當然！」雷文克勞男孩回給Minho一個緊張兮兮的笑容。

「我很好，我叫Thomas。」Thomas伸出他的手。

魁地奇球員點了點頭，堅定的回握了Thomas的手。

Thomas可以感覺到他們手指交纏在一起，該死！他的手指真長！

「我是Minho。不過我想你已經知道了。你是Newt的小迷弟朋友。」Minho開懷的笑著說。 「你真的很可愛你知道嗎？」

從Minho看不到的角度Newt對Thomas狡黠的眨了眨眼。

 

END


End file.
